harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Viaduct Courtyard
The Viaduct Courtyard'Mentioned as such in the ''Deathly Hallows: Part 2 game files. (also known as the '''Entrance Courtyard) is a quadrangle in Hogwarts Castle. A covered stone cloister with an open colonnade runs around it, and two checkpoint towers flank its entryway via the Viaduct. There is a stone walkway leading from this courtyard into The Quad, and into the Viaduct Entrance. The courtyard is partially paved, in a cross pattern.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 A popular hang-out spot for students of all Houses, this courtyard is where some students spend their spare time playing Gobstones.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game) On 1 September, 1997, Hogwarts students marched through this Courtyard under the supervision of Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow and Headmaster Severus Snape as they were led into the Castle. Behind the scenes *The Viaduct Courtyard is never mentioned in any of the ''Harry Potter'' books. It features only in the films and video games. *This courtyard first appeared in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In the first three films, the Entrance Hall Antechamber stood on its place instead. *In the novels, the Entrance Hall opens to a sloping lawn, and not to a courtyard. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets the cloister walls can be seen. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, this courtyard was where most students witnessed the departure of Fred and George Weasley and where Dolores Umbridge sacked Sybill Trelawney as Divination Professor of Hogwarts which was witnessed by many students and staff, as opposed to the Entrance Hall as in the novel. *In the film adaptation of ''Deathly Hallows'', the final duel between Voldemort and Harry takes place in this courtyard. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, the entrance to the Headmaster's office is located here. Whereas, in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, the entrance was located in a mixed courtyard between the Viaduct Courtyard and Middle Courtyard, as the Viaduct Courtyard had not been built yet. *This was one of the two courtyards built at Leavesden Studios, the other being the Middle Courtyard. The set used for the Clock Tower Courtyard was renovated into the Viaduct Courtyard after Prisoner of Azkaban. *The original, smaller version of this courtyard was built at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It is the only Hogwarts courtyard featured in the park. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references he:חצר הכניסה Category:Courtyards Category:Entrances Category:Hogwarts grounds